Kyle Broflovski, Nobody
by HyPeR-GrRrL
Summary: The gang's in grade 12. These are Kyle's thoughts.... Okay, I'm really bad at summaries. Please R&R. PG-13 for some language.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Thank you to my friends Becca and Ariana for letting me use their names and setting them up with cartoons. Note: Me and friends aren't perverted or anything. I just needed characters that the boys could date and I don't know of many interesting female characters on the show. And, yes, this is another angsty story about Kyle, but please, don't call me unoriginal. This is also the first drama fanfiction I've ever written so please be nice in your reviews. Also, this chapter is mostly Kyle's thoughts and many of them are about popularity, so I'm not being superficial, it's just what I think that Kyle would be thinking. Thanks and enjoy the story.)  
  
Seventeen-year-old Kyle Broflovski stared out of the classroom window. So many things   
  
were changing, he thought. He, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were all growing up so fast. They were all in grade 12 and taking driving lessons. But-  
  
"Mr. Broflovski! Can you answer my question?" asked Ms. Lyttle, Kyle's homeroom teacher.  
  
"Um... Harriet Tubman?" he guessed.  
  
"No, Kyle, I was just taking attendance."  
  
"Oh," Kyle said quietly, as his face got as red as his carrot-coloured hair.  
  
"Ha!" snorted Cartman. "Stupid Jew!"  
  
Cartman, Cartman, Cartman, Kyle thought. He's acted the same way since... well... forever, I guess. Always getting babied by his hermaphrodite mother and claiming he's big-boned, not fat. The only difference from third grade Cartman to tenth grade Cartman is that he's even fatter, if possible. If he gets at all fatter than he is now, I wouldn't be surprised if he collapses into himself. Well, I guess I've got to give him at least some credit. His slutty mother goes out and buys him all the big brand name clothing. Hell, fatass is more popular than me! He's gone out with more girls than me, and apparently, he's "had" more girls than me. I'm not sure if that's true, though. I mean, who the Hell would want to sleep with lardass?  
  
Anyway, let me tell you how things work at South Park High. First, there's the "in" crowd. These are the macho guys, who play lots of sports, and the skinny girls, who wear tight cleavage-y shirts. Then there's the semi-popular group. These are the kids who act like and look like the popular kids, but aren't as whore-ish and don't do drugs. The normals, which are also called the "independents", are the nice normal people, with a normal group of friends, and a dependable, normal life, who don't care what anybody else thinks. Finally, at the bottom of the "popularity chain" are the losers. The losers are your normal kids, except with glasses, braces, freckles, and bright red hair.  
  
I guess that you could say that I should be in the loser category, but actually I'm not so sure. I have popular friends. In fact, my two best friends are two of the most popular guys at South Park High. Stan and Kenny are the guys people look up to and want to be at South Park High. They're both really great football players, but if people could see underneath the Ecko label, they'd realize that Stan and Kenny are normal kids, like themselves. Anyway, another two good friends of mine are Ariana and Anna. They're Stan and Kenny's girlfriends, which bumps them from being semi-popualar up to popular. Cartman is also semi-popular... somehow. It must be the clothing labels. There's no other explanation. Anyway, then there's Becca. She's my girlfriend. My only real girlfriend, maybe. We don't talk as much as most couples. Also, we don't get talked about as most couples. Like, the pretty much the whole school knows about Stan and Ariana or Kenny and Anna. Anyway, I think Becca would be a normal, but I'm not positive. She doesn't live a normal life with a normal group of friends, doing the usual, normal stuff. There's something different about Becca. When I'm with her, I feel kind of important. So what if I buy my clothes at Zellers, and not American Eagle. All of that superficial crap means nothing when I'm near her. Maybe that's why I'm her boyfriend, if she even really thinks of me as her boyfriend. Anyway, then there's me. I don't have any popularity, so I just watch the popular, semi-popular, normal, and loser kids to see how they interact and to imagine what it would be like to fit in with a crowd, any crowd. But I don't fit in anywhere. I'm not even a loser. Losers get picked on, which mean the popular kids speak to them, even if it is mocking. Nobody really talks to me anymore. I'm a nobody at South Park High.  
  
I should have classified the "popularity table" differently. It actually goes more like this: Popular, Semi-Popular, Normal, Loser, Kyle Broflovski.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More to come soon! 


	2. Get Acquainted Day

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter took me a while. I had it ready, but was kinda lazy on typing it out, even if it is kinda short. Anyway, I've decided on a title and I'm sorry if one of your fics has a similar title because it's a little familar, but oh well. Sorry, anyway. Also, I've decided to write this chapter in the way that someone's journal would be written, except this isn't a journal. It's what Kyle is thinking throughout this school year. Enjoy!)  
  
I hate Friday the 13th. Why? Well, first of all it's bad luck, which I suppose isn't all that different from any other day of my life. And, secondly, this Friday the 13th is Get Acquainted Day.  
  
Get Acquainted Day is a pointless day of activites, such as a 6km race, tug-of-war, and so on.  
  
Obviously, since Cartman is in my homeroom class, and he has to weigh at least a billion pounds or so, we won the tug-of-war challenge by a long shot. But, the 6km race went a little differently.  
  
After the thirty minutes of running, sweating, and getting cramps, I crossed the finishline and getting 50th place, which I guess isn't so bad considering that there were at least 100 guys running, and, well, it's me we're talking about here so I guess I should be proud that I beat like 50 people, even if another 50 people beat me. Whatever.  
  
Anyway, once I crossed the finishline, out of breath and exhausted, the first thing I saw was Stan and Kenny giving eachother a high five, and Anna lying on the ground in the shade, totally winded, pouring cool water all over herself. Of course she was surrounded by a huge group of friends. Typical. Ariana was skipping school, which I should have done, and I couldn't see Cartman around anywhere. Ha! He probably collapsed a meter into the race. Also, Becca wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
God, I miss her. I'm such a loner. Why would anyone want to be with me anyway? These were all thoughts that were running through my mind.  
  
"Hey Kyle," Becca said in her usual perky voice, as she came up behind me.  
  
"Oh, h-hey, Becca," I managed to say. That's another thing I hate about myself. I can't talk to girls without sounding like Butters. I could feel my heart falling into my stomach, as it beated violently.  
  
After that I was actually able to start up a conversation about the race. Whoa! Score! God, I'm gonna be a virgin forever.  
  
So, anyway, Stan made the team. Kenny made the team. Anna made the team. Goddammit! There are so many jocks in my school! I don't think those three know how lucky they are. I know that Stan and Kenny only want to look good and macho by being on the team and Anna just wants that extra picture in the yearbook. I have the most nieve friends there are. They have no idea what I'm going through or how I feel. If I had made the cross country team, people might actually know my name. I could have been Kyle Broflovski, loser, but instead I'm forced to be Kyle Broflovski, nobody.  
  
(A/N: I hope you liked it. Please read and review. The next chapter is on Picture Day.) 


End file.
